


Prompt Book 1: Sanders Sides

by Kamula7



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (dark side and light side relationships), (me too virge), (me too), Gen, Let's Go!, Of course I would, all the little things i do, and regretting it 0.01 seconds later, but for purposes of this challenge he hates it, but the ratings might move up later, here we go lads, i already see a theme for the challenge, i really projected onto him huh?, i'll give notice for that, idk if virgil would like durian or not, immediately shoving it into my mouth, like taking food out of the oven, nvm ig i'm not doing a writing challenge anymore, patton is a stress baker, sorry durian lovers i don't get it, teen only because of a lil bit of swearing, that's MY headcanon, wow rereading this chapter all i can say is, writing challenge for myself time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamula7/pseuds/Kamula7
Summary: A bunch of (hopefully) interconnected promptsChapter 2 - He used a towel to pick up the rest of the still hot cookies and put them in the nearly full cookie jar.  He couldn’t ask Roman for another cookie jar; Roman wouldn’t mind making it but Logan would start scolding Patton for making so many cookies two jars couldn’t hold them. While normally Patton would good heartedly joke back with Logan about how they absolutely should have a third cookie jar, he wasn’t in the mood to defend his stress baking. But he wasn’t done baking yet, so…What should he make?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & The Dark Sides, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & The Light Sides
Kudos: 4





	1. Chewing Gum

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to give myself a writing challenge and write a prompt a day. So I looked up some prompts on google images and banged out the first piece! I'm hoping these will be interconnected, I gonna try at least. This is mostly to practice writing consistently AKA discipline for projects.  
> Please keep in mind that this isn't really for grammar and isn't super edited. If you want to correct something grammar wise real quick, go for it!

“Hey Virgil, do you want some?” With a start, Virgil looked up.

They were all sequestered in the living room. He was laying on the floor, Spotify on while scrolling through Tumblr. Logan and Roman were both on the couch, each typing on their own laptop while occasionally throwing sentences each other's way. What they were typing, Virgil wasn’t sure, but they weren’t arguing and both were relaxed into the couch, so at least he didn’t have to worry about them arguing. Patton, who had previously been working on his knitting near Logan, had crawled across the floor closer to Virgil and Roman. He held up a stick of gum.

“It’s bubblegum flavored!” Virgil then noticed that Roman, Logan, and Patton were all chewing. Virgil looked at Patton, smiling and holding out the stick, and couldn’t help but to see a grinning Remus holding out a stick of gum saying  _ “I promise it’s not the electrifying kind this time.” _

_ “And what atrocious flavor are you trying to get into my mouth this time, you rat?” Virgil deadpanned, ignoring the snickering Janus on the couch. Orange sat closer to Remus along the couch, ignoring everyone in favor of staring at whatever on his laptop. _

_ “It’s bubblegum!” Remus said, staring at him and chewing. “So just take it, spider boy.” _

_ “He’s not lying, it is bubblegum flavored.” Janus looked at them over his embroidery. _

_ Virgil looked at the two of them and then the stick, then back at the two of them with narrowed eyes. They looked back, Remus with a mischievous grin and Janus with an innocent and therefore suspicious face. The gum did not look back thankfully, or Virgil would have yelled at Remus for giving food working eyes again. _

_ “I’m gonna fucking regret this.” Virgil muttered, but slowly reached over to take the stick. Orange’s judgmental silence was deafening, but he steadfastly refused to look up from his laptop. _

_ Virgil unwrapped it and stared at the pink colored stick. _

_ Fuck it, he thought, and popped it into his mouth and chewed. _

_ “Bleugh!” He spat out the gum almost as quickly as he popped it in, and Remus burst into laughter. Janus snickered into the cloth in his embroidery hoop. Orange, the traitor, gave a small smirk that Virgil very much doubted was due to whatever was on his screen. _

_ “What the hell was that?!” He said with a vague hand flail. _

_ “Bubblegum flavor!” Remus said with a little delighted wiggle. He gladly showed Virgil the ball of pink gum on his tongue before chewing it again. Virgil was not amused. _

_ “That was not bubblegum!” Virgil then heard a little  _ pop! _ , and turned his head up to look at Janus, who was now blatantly chewing the gum that had no doubt been in his mouth the whole time. _

_ Remus cackled again at the look on Virgil’s face. Janus looked down and said, “Why Virgil, Remus would never lie to you! It IS bubblegum flavored, with a  _ slight _ hint of durian.” Virgil just looked at him, face full of “slight-hint-my-ass”, and Janus couldn’t hold back his smirk. It then occurred to him that Janus was still chewing the gum. The nastily flavored gum. _

_ “How are you still chewing that?” Virgil said disbelievingly. _

_ “My dear Anxiety, since you don’t like durian, that  _ does _ mean none of us like it.” A  _ pop! _ sounded to accent the end of the sentence, and Virgil froze for a second before slowly looking over at Orange, who was now full on smirking and  _ **_chewing_ ** _ as he steadfastly looked at his laptop. _

_ “That’s it, I’m leaving.” Virgil said, not even bothering to stand up. _

_ “Goodbye Virgil. Let’s never meet again.” _

_ “Dibs on Virgil’s room! I wonder what will happen if I set the cobwebs on fire!” _

_ “...” _

_ Virgil grumpily flopped back into a laying down position, irritation all over his face, refusing to let the laughter in his chest get out, even if they all already knew it was there. _

_ “Virgil? Virgil? Vir-” _

“-gil, are you okay?” Virgil blinked, and it was Patton’s sweet face looking at him now, this time in concern. Virgil looked around to see Logan peering at him over the laptop frowning, and felt a nudge on Virgil’s arm from Roman’s foot, no doubt having nudged him several times before.

“Virgil, are you alright?” Logan asked next.

“I’m… I’m fine,” Virgil said, blinking.

“You kinda zoned out there, Jack Smellington.” Roman’s foot nudged his arm again, softer this time, less calling his attention and more hey there emo, you okay?

“I just remember something I have to do later.” Virgil said, pulling his hoodie up. He didn’t miss the others exchanging disbelieving glances.

“You sure you’re okay kiddo? It’s fine if you’re not.” Patton patted Virgil’s leg with his hand, the other hand holding the gum now bracing him on the floor.

“I’m fine Pat.”

Virgil knew the others weren’t convinced, but thankfully, they let it go.

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

Virgil reached for his headphones as the others slowly returned to their activities.

“Oh, Virgil!” He paused, looking back at Patton. 

“Do you want some gum? You didn’t answer.”

Virgil gave a smile he hoped wasn’t as tight as it felt.

“No thanks Pat.”


	2. Chocolate Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He used a towel to pick up the rest of the still hot cookies and put them in the nearly full cookie jar. He couldn’t ask Roman for another cookie jar; Roman wouldn’t mind making it but Logan would start scolding Patton for making so many cookies two jars couldn’t hold them. While normally Patton would good heartedly joke back with Logan about how they absolutely should have a third cookie jar, he wasn’t in the mood to defend his ~~stress~~ baking. But he wasn’t done baking yet, so…_
> 
> _What should he make?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! im still alive!  
> this chapter isn’t edited very much, but i hope you enjoy

Patton pulled out the batch of sugar cookies and pouted at the puffed up smaller cookies that didn’t match the larger spread out cookies in his head. He placed the tray on the stove and threw off his oven mitts. Quickly snatching a cookie from the tray and throwing it on a plate (not a good idea, it nearly slid off), he grabbed a fork and butterknife from the drying rack. He cut a tiny triangle from the cookie, ignored the steam coming off it, and threw it in his mouth. He nearly spit it out again, rushing over to the fridge and sloping some milk into a glass and tossing it back. No longer about to burn his mouth, Patton hung his head in amused exasperation at himself.

 _That’s what I get for being impatient,_ he thought, knowing he would do the same thing all over again. _Tis a fool who doesn’t learn from his mistakes, and double the fool for he who doesn’t use the lesson._ He giggled at the fancy sound of his own thoughts, and went to cut another triangle of cookie to actually try it this time. It still required a bit of a HSHGHSGH, but at least it tasted good. He sighed at the puffy, not chewy cookies that didn’t look like the video at all.

_Is it the baking soda? Oh but they used that too, the only thing that was different was the sugar. But we already have light brown sugar, surely white and brown sugar wouldn’t make that much of a difference._

He used a towel to pick up the rest of the still hot cookies and put them in the nearly full cookie jar. He couldn’t ask Roman for another cookie jar; Roman wouldn’t mind making it but Logan would start scolding Patton for making so many cookies two jars couldn’t hold them. While normally Patton would good heartedly joke back with Logan about how they absolutely should have a third cookie jar, he wasn’t in the mood to defend his ~~stress~~ baking. But he wasn’t done baking yet, so…

What should he make?

Something that you didn’t need to cut, something that was more of a snack but didn’t need a container to hold it…

Muffins! But what kind?

His mind, unbidden, thought of yesterday and Virgil’s face as he returned to the mindscape and took off immediately for his room. Patton shook his head and resolved not to think about it ( _you know repression isn’t healthy_ Logan’s voice whispered). Instead, he decided on chocolate muffins, the first of which he would bring to Virgil.

He took out the freshly washed dishes and measuring tools, rubbing down the tools needed for the dry ingredients with a paper towel. As he began measuring out ingredients and adding them to the wet ingredients and dry ingredients bowls, his mind drifted to yesterday again. This time, Logan’s voice in his ear again, he let it wander.

Remus had scared him, hurting Roman like that. Roman had ended up with little more than a bump on his head ( _“Doesn’t Remus affect you much more than Logan? How are you not hurt more? You were on the floor for 40 minutes!” “It was just a knock on the head, in this context it was more slapsticky than anything. There was a light curse to keep me out of commission so I wouldn’t interrupt his introduction. Annoying, but clever,”)_ but the violence, even if normal rules didn’t apply to them, was upsetting. And that he and Virgil have been hurting Thomas by putting too much pressure on him about those thoughts did not help him feel better. Though it was definitely necessary to know.

Remus showing up was a surprise, and not a welcome one. Virgil hadn’t seemed phased beyond a “wtf are you doing here” face, and it was here Patton hesitated. Virgil was a very private person in some ways, and he didn’t like to talk about his past with the Dark Sides very much. Patton could see the effect on him, the way sometimes they could be talking or spending time together and he’d zone out, lost in the past and a complicated mix of nostalgic feelings would gather in Patton’s chest. Only last week, he had zoned out when Patton offered him a stick of gum and fell into a bittersweet cocktail of fondness and melancholy and anger. What had his life with the Dark Sides been like? In the real world, it was harder to feel everyone’s emotions, but Patton was sure he had felt some sort of lurch from Virgil the moment he’d laid eyes on Remus. He couldn’t said what the feeling was, only that it was there.

The first time Deceit showed up though, the anger was strong enough for Patton to identify it, the sadness soft enough for Patton to not be sure he was imagining it. All the other times, it was difficult to pin down what the emotions were, and Patton had other things to focus on.

He missed them, Patton knew. Virgil desperately missed the Dark Sides, and the fact that they had been showing up so much had to be hard on him.

He tuned back in to realize that the muffins would be done in about five minutes, and went about putting the now cleaned if not fully dry dishes down and getting the pretty muffin display Roman had made and a plate for Virgil’s muffin.

The timer dinged. Patton poured a glass of milk. The muffins were on the display. Patton sneaked a bit from the muffin for himself. It was hot, but good. Virgil would like it, hopefully. He bustled out of the kitchen, muffin and milk in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so clearly my challenge didn’t go well :(  
> for now i’m just gonna post the next prompt whenever, and if i decide to try a schedule (?) again, i’ll let y’all know  
> also the cookies not turning out right is something i was dealing with, but i'm p sure it's bc i keep substituting half the butter with oil, so for the purposes of this fic, patton forgot that he didn't add enough butter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! If anyone wanted me to try some prompt in particular, let me know and I might consider it.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
